129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
Class
See also: Finding Equipment There are 12 character classes to choose from when creating a character. Different character classes have unique Spells, Class Modifiers, Class Sets and Soft Caps. In addition to these, more classes are available as Incarnations. Classes Legend Class Comparison General Overview ; Attackers Classes that serve as attackers: Cra, Ecaflip, Iop, Sadida, Sram and Xelor. All of these classes are well-versed in dealing damage. The Iop, Ecaflip and Sram are close combat attackers, while the Sadida, Cra and Xelor are designed for ranged combat. * Iops deal the greatest damage of them all, but suffers from a lack of ranged attacks. They excel at close combat. * Ecaflips are also very powerful at close combat, but their spells deal considerably less damage than the Iop's. Their advantage is versatility, being able to fight at medium range, summon a fast-moving creature, and provide the team with various support spells, including AP and MP buffs. They can also heal well. Their spells are, however, often unreliable. * Srams are comparable to the Ecaflip in terms of dealing damage and versatility, but their supportive abilities are better at saving themselves than their allies. Their ranged attacks can be tricky to use effectively. * Sadidas are popular for their capability to inflict major damage at all ranges. The hallmark of this class is their wide Area-of-Effect attacks, which allows them to single-handedly wipe out huge groups of enemies. On the other hand, these attacks often also hurt themselves and their teammates, which restricts some of them from using their strongest combos. They can also provide limited support with summoned dolls. * Cras have the greatest range of all classes and can easily pick off enemies at long distances. Despite this, their firepower is even greater than the Sadida's because they have access to several buffs. * Xelors trade firepower for disabling capabilities and greater mobility. They are more evasive than other ranged attackers, but their ability to boost AP is invaluable in all situations. ; Supporters Classes that can be labeled as supporters: Eniripsa, Feca, Osamodas and Sacrier. Despite this classification, all of these classes can be very powerful when fighting independently in battles, especially the Sacrier. Being a supporter simply means that they are much more effective when fighting in a team. * Eniripsas are highly valued for their AP boosting and healing abilities. They have very few attacks and severely lack range, however. * Fecas are less supportive than the Eniripsas, but have greater offense and defense. Their defensive spells are less potent than the healing ability of the Eniripsa, not to mention the lack of an AP boosting spell. On the other hand, they can serve as tanks and deal moderate damage at medium range. * The Osamodas are balanced supporters that are fit for all situations. Both their spells and summoned creatures can provide additional offense and defense to the team. What separates them from other supporters is their unique ability to revive fallen allies. Overall, they are less supportive than the Eniripsa and Feca, although they are more powerful. * Sacriers are the least supportive, but also have the greatest offense. They severely lack range, but with good teamwork, their damage can far outstrip that of all attackers. This class is also known to be an excellent meatshield. ; Multi-Purpose Classes that can serve a variety of purposes, depending on how they are developed: Enutrof and Pandawa. These classes are the most difficult to play. * Enutrofs can be developed into flexible supporters or long range attackers, with MP removal capabilities in both cases. As supporters, they can provide limited defense and healing, as well as boosting the entire team's offense. As attackers, they have very long range and can deal high damage at medium range. To lesser extents, they can fill the shoes of the Osamodas and the Cra, but they neither can provide as much support nor deal as much damage at long range. What makes them special is their ability to also disable enemies with MP removal spells. As a bonus, they have superior Prospecting to other classes. * Pandawas have the option of becoming defensive supporters or short range attackers. As supporters, they function similarly to the Sacrier, with limited healing, good tanking capability, and excellent repositioning abilities. Their advantages are being able to reduce enemy resistances and heavily weaken their offense. As attackers, they are able to deal high damage at short range. Their resistance to MP loss and their practical immunity to negative effects makes them unstoppable in higher levels. Specific Factors Category:Class Category:Game Information